Don't Be Afraid, Doctor
by Charlie Hammond
Summary: TenToo/Rose smut. The Doctor and Rose try and tell Jackie about their relationship whilst at a party Pete and Jackie have thrown, but they don't intend her to find out like this.


The Doctor listened intensely as he heard the running water from the shower suddenly turn off. He tried to ignore picturing Rose just getting out the shower, her body glistening with water, but he couldn't help it. She was barely dry when she came into the lounge. A soft, white towel was loosely wrapped around her, teasing the Doctor with her cleavage and the fact that it would be so easy to slip it off her curves. He looked at her, dumbfounded, and began to fiddle with his hands. She sat close to him and crossed one of her legs over the other, exposing her smooth, pale thigh. The Doctor realised he was staring at it and brought himself to look at her face. She was smiling in a way he had only ever seen twice before, her tongue licked her bottom lip and she bit it. He let one of her hands run through his messy hair, teasing, and then down his arm back to her thigh.

"Don't worry about anything, okay?" She reassured him. He nodded and she gently kissed his lips before walking back towards their bedroom.

Jackie and Pete were throwing a party and, of course, Rose and the Doctor were invited. It was also the night they had decided they were going to tell Jackie that they were seeing each other.

After half an hour of patiently waiting on the sofa, Rose came in and the air was suddenly scented with a light perfume. She was wearing a small, black dress that complemented her figure and stopped just before her knees. Her hair was completely dry and wavy, bouncing off her rosy cheeks. The Doctor stood up and smoothed the creases in his tux before offering her his hand.

"You look beautiful." He told her. She smiled and placed a kiss on his ear.

* * *

They had arrived at Rose's parents' house hand in hand, making it obvious that they belonged to each other.

"Rose!" Jackie called and walked over, kissing her daughter on the cheek. Rose quickly let go of the Doctor's hand and, feeling lost for a second, she hugged her mother. "Make yourself at home," she told her daughter and walked off to greet other guests.

"This is going to be harder than I thought," Rose told the Doctor.

He entwined his fingers with hers and squeezed her hand, grinning in his usual Doctor-like way. "It'll be fine, remember?" They walked towards the table with drinks on and he poured them both some red wine. He offered it to her and she gladly accepted, taking a swig of it.

Minutes later, the glass was empty and stained with Rose's cherry-red lipstick. It was then that Jackie decided to approach the pair and began to make conversation. Rose had hoped that the wine had eased her enough to tell the news to her mother, but she still couldn't quite get herself to say the words. Jackie rambled on about how well Vitex was doing but Rose had lost all interest. Slowly the conversation came to an end and Rose sighed into the Doctor's chest.

"Another time," he told her.

* * *

Rose was on the balcony of her parents' huge house. She sipped at her newly poured wine and she looked out on to London city. She was cold but didn't want to move, she felt like she'd let the Doctor down. It was just then that he had opened the door to the balcony and looked at her with a sharp sadness in his heart - _his dear Rose._ He boldly walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. He felt her shiver and took off his tux jacket, draping it over her shoulders. She appreciated the gesture and turned around, snuggling up to his chest.

He embraced her. The way her perfume made him hazy, the way her breasts were pushed against his body – it was _magnificent_.

"I'm sorry." Rose cried.

The Doctor's heart pounded. He hated seeing Rose upset. It had been years since he'd been able to be there for her and right then, it was all he wanted to do. He cupped her chin in his hand and lightly pressed his lips against hers. They tasted like wine, a _lot _of wine. She kissed him back and licked her lips, becoming more passionate with every kiss. She wanted every inch of him, and couldn't bare the little space that was between their bodies as they kissed. She aligned herself with him and then on her tiptoes, she kissed him harder, a thigh going in between his. He felt her lips smile against his as she felt the slight arousal that she was giving him. He was still getting used to being this way with Rose, the woman he had loved for years, and was trying his best not to be embarrassed, especially since this was in a public place. She moaned and felt a twitch of a muscle against her thigh.

Pushing the Doctor towards a wall and dropping his jacket from her shoulders, she began to move her hands down his chest, pressing extra hard against his heart. They reached their destination on his hips and she left them there for a while whilst he cupped her left breast in his hand and his other on her waist. She teased him, moving her hand lower towards his tented trousers and then back up to the back of his neck, running her fingertips across and then tugging at his lapels. With neither of them complaining, he took this as a sign to bring her even closer, bringing both hands down to her bum.

It was then that Jackie decided to walk out on to the balcony to find them wanting each other. She gasped and the Doctor was speechless, trying desperately to hide his arousal over her daughter. Rose let go of him and slid her hand through her own hair, flustered. The Doctor gasped at his sudden exposure as Rose removed her thigh from between his and he moved his arms down to hide the tented area, nonchalant.

"You seem to be forgetting where you are." Jackie said in disapproval, glancing from her daughter to the Doctor's red face.

"We were going to tell you, mum. But we just didn't know how," Rose didn't look her mother in the eye, but kept her eyes fixed to her wine glass that was on the balcony railing instead, just where she had left it before being overpowered by the Doctor's presence.

"Even a text would have been nice!" Jackie looked at her daughter becoming more and more embarrassed. "And you!" She turned to the Doctor. "What were you doing to my daughter?!" She moved closer to him and with his arousal still slightly there, he backed away with his arms still folded in front of him.

"I didn't start it!" He confessed. Rose covered her face, trying not to laugh at his scared tone of voice and her embarrassment.

"I don't care what you were doing; just make sure that it's not where Tony can see!" Jackie became forceful. _Tony. _The Doctor thought, he had completely forgotten about him.

* * *

"You should have seen the look on your face!" Rose laughed as she stumbled into their flat.

"My face?! She's your mother!" The Doctor protested.

"Which makes it funnier for you! She may be my mother but you're the one who was about to shag her daughter on her balcony!" Rose blushed.

"Oh, so you wanted to then?" The Doctor growled.

Rose chuckled as he leaned in for a hard kiss. She tried to respond to his question with a _yes _but only a whimper of hunger escaped her. _No. _She thought. _He's not going to take control of this situation_. With that thought, Rose began to slide her hands down to the Doctor's groin. She realised his arousal from the situation earlier that night had gone, but she knew the perfect way to bring it back again. She moaned into his mouth as she slipped a hand down his trousers on his bare skin. She felt a twitch and smiled, knowing she was doing her job right. The Doctor began to lead her towards the bedroom but she refused, taking her hand out from his trousers and unzipping his flies instead. She raised her eyebrows at his wondering face and suddenly was on her knees as she kissed him in a more intimate place. He hardened at her teasing and as she felt it, she stopped. Laughing, she zipped him up again and took him into the bedroom and sat him down on the bed.

With no verbal communication, he sat patiently wanting her. She took off her heels first, and then with a cheeky wink to the Doctor, she pulled the straps of the dress down. He shuffled in his seat and touched himself. Rose spotted this and walked over to him, tutting and shaking her head, she placed his hands beside him on the bed, forbidding him to move them again. He felt like he was being tortured but she proceeded to slip her dress off and, to the Doctor's surprise, she was wearing underwear, but it was hardly _dry_. She walked over to him and tugged his hand, gesturing to him to get up. He didn't complain and stood, waiting for whatever she had in store for him. She stroked the back of his neck and walked a full circle around his body, inspecting him, drawing a particularly close attention to his bum. She ran her hands down his torso, stopping just above his sensitive groin. She smiled as she looked down at the tight trousers and began to take off his tux, only to get the response of a pleasant groan. He tried to help at times, but got his hand sharply slapped away.

Once his chest was completely exposed, Rose bent down to his legs and ran her gentle touch in the inside of his thigh. He whispered her name but she only smiled, her tongue poking out through her teeth. She fiddled with his button, making sure she "accidentally" touched him in the one place he wanted to be touched. Once she had undone the button, she pulled down his trousers and boxers in one quick motion. Kicking off his shoes, she threw his garments to the other side of the room and shoved him playfully on to the bed.

"What happened to 'the man wears the trousers' eh? Thought you knew how to take control, _Time Lord_." On her last two words her voice went low and seductive and the Doctor's naked body, hungry for her, suddenly flipped on top of her. She gasped at his sudden change but then smirked as she knew she was winding him up.

"What are you going to do to me?" She breathed in his ear as he thrusted his erection against her knickers.

"_Fuck. You." _He said in between kissing her neck. She took it as a verb rather than insult but didn't mind which one he intended it to be.

He thrusted against her again and she bucked into him, trying to not show her weakness. He grinned and began to undo her bra. Once off, he threw it in the same direction as his trousers went and cupped her breasts before kissing one, gently tugging on her nipple, making it more erect than before. He slowly moved down to her stomach and with the tips of his right index finger, he drew a line down from her cleavage to circle her belly button and down to her knickers. Slipping his hand inside them, he found what he had been hungry for. The wetness only made him harder and, him feeling it, taking in every detail, only made her wetter.

"Doctor," she groaned.

It was about all she managed to get out as she pushed his head down towards where his hands where. He understood and discarded her underwear from her. He stroked the inside of her thigh and then up to her folds. He proceeded to kiss into them, feeling the heat that she was giving off. Her hips bucked and he got faster and her hands found his hair to tug on it, making it rugged. As his tongue darted to find her most sensitive spot, she squirmed and a high squeak of approval escaped her. To her dismay, he suddenly stopped.

"What are you doing?" She groaned. "Carry on, that was good."

"Not until you've learnt your lesson, _Rose Tyler_." His voice got lower in saying her name. "This is payback for your tease in the hallway," he told her but she only responded by kissing him hard, darting her tongue around his mouth, tasting her own juices.

Her body relaxed under his as she dug her nails into his back. As he felt that pressure, he lowered his head into her neck and positioned the tip of his erection at her opening. She breathed heavily, opening her legs wider, granting him permission.

"Don't be afraid, Doctor," she whispered in a trance-like state.

He carefully slipped into her and felt her muscles tense around him; her legs suddenly became wrapped around his back, pulling him closer to her. He was thrusting now, getting faster with every move. Rose's head was drooped back lazily on the bed, her eyes closed in complete pleasure. The Doctor studied her face and tangled his fingers in her hair, still getting faster.

She moaned. "Doctor … please." She warned him. She was close.

It was only about 20 seconds after her plead when she wrapped her legs tighter around him and moved her hand down to her pulsing clitoris. He removed it at once and she thought he was trying to play games again. _Not now, Doctor_. She thought just as she was about to come. But he was not. Instead he placed his own hand in place of where hers was and rubbed her nerves. She shivered and her muscles tightened around him. _Fuck, Doctor. _Feeling her tighten around him only caused his own sensations and he released himself inside of her. He laid inside of her for a few moments, both of them catching their breath as he finished helping her carry out her orgasm.

"Thank you," she whispered in his ear. "I love you."

"I love you too," he gently kissed her and she removed his hand from her folds and licked his fingers before guiding them to her waist.

She leaned in to kiss him again, learning every trace of his lips and tongue. He tasted like her, smelled like sweat, and they both wanted nothing more but to lay there together, in that perfect state of mind.


End file.
